


На одной волне

by adorkable



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пьяный разговор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На одной волне

**Author's Note:**

> подарок для мистер двалин сексуален. в рамках подарочного месяца декабря

— Не пойми меня неправильно, но если ты и дальше будешь так на меня пялиться, то не удивляйся слухам касательно твоей ориентации, — Дин закрывает рот бокалом с вином. Губы красные, взгляд довольный, Эйдан может увидеть, что дыхание у Дина участилось, стало значительно быстрее и прерывистее, чем каких-то пару минут назад. — Я не шучу, Эйдан, — но он шутит, он говорит совсем не всерьез, иначе бы не развалился сейчас на кресле в такой позе. Со стороны кажется, что они оба уже изрядно пьяны, именно так, когда голова тяжелеет, а руки перестают слушаться, готовы опрокинуть все, что попадется на пути к очередной бутылке, или, в случай Дина, к бокалу. 

— О, так это не угроза? — Эйдан позволяет себе ухмыльнуться, поднять брови чуть вверх. Так он становится похож на щенка, о чем когда-то вскользь упомянул Дин. Тогда они не были трезвыми, как и сейчас. Но Эйдан понимает разницу, он чувствует ее, даже не пытается сопротивляться.

Бокал пуст, официантка приносит им новые. Дин провожает девушку долгим взглядом, сколько хватает сил.

— У них специально такие короткие юбки? Никогда не поверю, что эти девочки здесь только обслуживают столики, — он закатывает глаза, понимая, как именно сейчас спошлил. — Ладно, вернемся к прежней теме.

Эйдан смотрит за беспокойными пальцами Дина, они то на бокале, то на воротнике давно расстегнутой рубашки, то перебирают галстук, который почему-то лежит на коленях.

— Эйдан, в глаза мне смотри, — Дин произносит тихо, он совсем не пытается утаить их разговор от окружающих — те слишком пьяны, но почему-то зовет именно так, как если бы будил Эйдана рано утром, когда они в очередной раз проспали все свои будильники. — Ты понимаешь, где мы сейчас находимся?

— Да, и еще я понимаю, что ты красишь свою бороду, другого объяснения этому насыщенному цвету я найти не могу, — он допивает еще один бокал. Спустя мгновение его убирают со стола и вот уже Эйдан видит новый, опять красное. Никакого разнообразия.

— Ты о моей бороде думаешь?

— Не только о бороде, Дин, ты бы только знал, — Эйдан мычит, он такие звуки издает довольно редко. Вкусный десерт, мозговыносящий оргазм, массаж после долгой поездки в автобусе или поезде. 

— Да? — Дин облизывается, Эйдан не смотрит на его губы. Нет, это было бы такой глупой ошибкой, они ведь играют тут только вдвоем. Друг для друга. Нужно растянуть удовольствие.

Дин засовывает галстук в карман брюк и отставляет недопитый бокал в сторону.

— Сейчас я пойду в туалет и когда вернусь, — он взглядом прослеживает путь от глаз Эйдана до самых ключиц. — Когда я вернусь, мы поговорим о том, сколько вина ты способен выпить, а потом пройти хоть пару метров.

Пойди за Дином в туалет Эйдану просто приходится. В какой-то момент мозг переклинивает, и Эйдан думает, что Дин реально мог напиться до состояния, когда можно случайно и нелепо проломить себе голову.

Когда Дин втягивает его в одну из десятка свободны кабинок, Эйдан молится все известным ему богам и старается не заржать, не выходит.

— Ну и какого черта?

— Это не так романтично, как я себе представлял.

— И? — Дин цепляется за него жадными пальцами и не менее жадным взглядом.

— Пойми меня правильно, но я не собираюсь даже представлять себе, что впервые поцелую тебя в туалете какого-то отеля.

— Это потому что он не пяти звезд?

— Нет, — ласково отвечает Эйдан и целует Дина в щеку, быстро, так, чтобы не дать самому себе шанса передумать. — Это потому что все должно быть несколько иначе.

— Ох, ну славно, — вздыхает Дин и выходит из кабинки.

Пока по его лицу течет вода, Эйдан не выдерживает и спрашивает:

— Что значит славно?

— Славно, что мне не придется в бреду похмелья вспоминать в чьем из наших номеров мы заснули.

— Только это?

— Нет, не только, но ты продолжай пялиться, мне на самом деле очень нравится.

Эйдана не нужно просить дважды.


End file.
